Soft and Shiny
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Draco Malfoy tidak tahan akan alkohol, yang mana bisa membuatnya bertingkah seperti anak perempuan Hufflepuff yang berusia dua belas tahun, yang saat ini telah kabur dari asrama Slytherin. Harry Potter yang dengan sangat bosan berpatroli menggantikan Ron yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hermione... Full Summary Inside. R&R?


**Summary: Draco Malfoy tidak tahan akan alkohol, yang mana bisa membuatnya bertingkah seperti anak perempuan Hufflepuff yang berusia dua belas tahun, dan saat ini telah kabur dari asrama Slytherin. Harry Potter yang dengan sangat bosan berpatroli menggantikan Ron yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hermione. Apa yang terjadi saat keduanya bertemu? Dan apa yang ditemukan Blaise Zabini saat mengelilingi kastil untuk mencari pangeran Slytherin tersebut?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Translated from HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack's Story.**

* * *

"Kau membiarkannya keluar?"

Blaise Zabini meringis sedikit ketika pacarnya yang marah itu menjerit padanya dengan volume yang benar-benar bisa menghancurkan bumi. Si Italia tersebut berani bersumpah ia merasa tanah bergetar. Tentu saja, hal itu juga bisa disebabkan oleh tiga botol FireWhisky yang berhasil ia telan selama dua jam terakhir… pesta para Slytherin selalu cenderung liar.

"Aku tidak membiarkannya keluar," tegasnya saat dengungan di telinganya berhenti. "Dia hanya... tidak ada di sini."

Pansy hanya menatap, untuk sesaat kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku hanya… biarkan aku… oke," ia akhirnya memutuskan, berusaha untuk tidak menyihir pacarnya. Setidaknya, dia masih membutuhkan jawaban. "Maksudmu untuk memberitahuku bahwa Draco – Draco kita – anak yang tidak tahan alkohol sama seperti anak perempuan tingkat kedua Hufflepuff, berkeliaran di kastil _sendirian_?Tengah malam seperti ini? Tanpa tongkat sihir? Karena kau terlalu mabuk untuk memperhatikannya?"

"Ya, tentu saja kedengarannya buruk ketika kau mengatakannya seperti itu…"

Dan saat itulah Pansy menyihirnya.

**~o~**

Draco Malfoy merajuk. Di antara patung penyihir bongkok dan lukisan tuan gembar-gembor, ia telah kehabisan botol terakhirnya... apa pun itu yang telah Nott berikan padanya. Nott telah memberinya banyak botol. Nott adalah cowok yang baik. Begitu juga Blaise. Dan juga Zacharias Smith. Ia mencintai mereka semua.

Draco juga menyukai sugar quills. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di bawah patung. Draco bangkit berdiri dengan gemetar, sepenuhnya berniat untuk pergi ke dapur, di mana ia _tahu_ mereka menyembunyikan sugar quillsnya. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan siapa 'mereka' itu, tetapi ketika ia mengetahuinya mereka akan sangat, sangat menyesal karena telah mengambil sugar quillsnya... nah, apa pun itu yang mereka ambil.

Ia tersandung, hampir jatuh beberapa kali. Sebuah lukisan penyihir tua – Brutus... sesuatu – memelototinya. "Memalukan! Tidak ada rasa sopan santun!" bentaknya pada Draco.

Si pirang itu menjulurkan lidahnya, tidak terlalu sukaditeriaki. Meskipun begitu itu adalah kata-kata yang cukup bagus. Ia mungkin akan menggunakannya nanti.

Ia tersandung lagi, tapi kali ini berada di lorong yang jauh lebih _baik_, sebelum sesuatu yang berkilau menarik perhatiannya. Draco menyukai hal-hal yang mengkilap. Ia juga menyukai hal-hal yang lembut. Hal-hal yang lembut _sangat_ penting baginya. Mungkin jika ia mencari dengan lebih teliti lagi, ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lembut _dan_ mengkilap... itu akan lebih baik daripada seluruh isi dunia. Atau cokelat. Ya, ia akan melakukannya. Mengkilap dan lembut harus ditemukan! Mungkin itu ada di belakang kursi ini. _Crash!_ Atau yang satu ini. _Crash!_ Atau yang...

**~o~**

Harry Potter yang sangat bosan berjalan dengan malas menyusuri koridor. Ia sedang menimbang pro dan kontra memiliki sahabat sebagai seorang prefek. Tentu saja, ketika kontra termasuk sahabatnya yang membiarkannya melakukan patroli agar _sahabatnya itu_ bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama pacaranya.

Ini sangat bodoh, Harry diam-diam merasa kesal. Bahkan lukisan-lukisan pun tertidur. Apa yang mereka harapkan akan terjadi saat ini...

_Crash_. Harry melompat, mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan matanya menyipit. _Crash_. Si brunette itu meringis. Siapa pun itu, mereka tidak mencoba untuk tenang. Harry dengan hati-hati beringsut ke arah sumber dari suara tersebut, dan matanya melebar saat ia melihat kepala pirang yang dikenalnya.

"Malfoy?" bentaknya, kecurigaan memenuhi kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan..." ia merunduk saat kaki bangku dengan sembarangan melayang ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Lembut 'n mengkilap," terdengar jawaban lirih.

Harry menatap. Oke, ia tidak benar-benar pernah mengharapkan plot jahat– Malfoy tidak memiliki cukup imajinasi untuk itu. Namun, 'lembut dan mengkilap' belum ada pada daftar "Sepuluh hal yang akan dicari Malfoy di kelas yang terdampar". Malfoy berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Pothead!" katanya berseri-seri, seolah-olah dia melihat seorang saudara yang telah lama hilang.

Hal itu membuat Harry terkejut. Malfoy tidak pernah senang melihatnya. Malfoy _tidak pernah_ bahagia, titik. _Fokus, Harry_.

"Kenapa kau melemparkan furnitur di jam dua malam seperti ini?" ia bertanya, tidak benar-benar yakin ia ingin jawabannya.

Dan ia tidak mendapatkan satujawaban pun.

"Kau tinggi. Kalian berdua," si pirang memberitahunya. Dia menatap Harry dari atas dan ke bawah seolah-olah mengukurnya. "Cantik juga." Dia menambahkan dengan serius. Lalu dia sedikit terhuyung.

"Apakah kau mabuk?" Seolah-olah ia perlu bertanya.

Si pirang itu menyeringai gembira. "Tidak," dia berbohong. "Aku tidak mabuk. Kau?"

"Tidak," kata Harry.

"Mengapa tidak?" tuntut si pirang, jelas tersinggung.

"Aku tidak… tahu?"

"Memalukan! Tidak ada rasa sopan santun!" Draco berteriak gembira, merasakan kesempatan untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang sangat ia sukai.

Si Gryffindor menelan ludah dan mengambil langkah mundur. Ini _tidak_ normal.

"Um Malfoy, kau... baik-baik saja?"

Si pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, tampak mirip seperti kucing raksasa. Lalu matanya melebar dengan lucu saat dia melihat rambut Harry. Itu adalah kemalangan yang mana Hermione telah membujuknya untuk mencoba ramuan rambut Sleakeazy di hari yang sama. Rupanya hal itu telah bekerja cukup baik bagi Draco untuk memperhatikan dirinya, karena si Slytherin memberikan teriakan kemenangan dan melompat ke arah Harry. Harry menjerit melengking (yang kemudianakan disangkalnya nanti) dan bergegas untuk pergi, tapi ia menemukan dirinya di lantai, dengan si pirang yang bahagia itu berada di pangkuannya, membelainya seperti seekor hamster.

"Lembut dan mengkilap," Draco memberitahunya dengan puas, melanjutkan belalainnya.

"Tentu, tentu saja," kata Harry sepakat. Malfoy sangat ringan, tapi dia bergerak seperti kereta barang. "Apa kau melihat tulang rusuk tergeletak dimana saja?"

Draco memandang sekelilingnya, bertekad untuk membantu Anak yang Bertahan Hidup yang Memiliki Rambut Berkilau. Sayangnya, ia bergeser terlalu jauh dan hampir terjatuh dari pangkuan Harry. Terlintas bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak boleh duduk di pangkuan Harry, tetapi si Gryffindor sangat hangat dan nyaman. Jadi ia meraih bahu si Gryffindor tersebut untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Harry bersumpah dalam hati saat Draco terus bergerak di pangkuannya dan ia mulai mengalamai… efek yang tidak diinginkan. Merlin ini memalukan. Dan sumber dari semua masalah itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan bagaimana Malfoy bisa merusak harinya bahkan tanpa berusaha sama sekali.

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum?" tuntut si brunette, ketika ia cukup yakin bahwa hal ini benar-benar terjadi dan bukan semacam mimpi buruk yang dialaminya.

Draco mengerutkan kening, berpikir. "Tergantung," akhirnya menjawab.

"Tergantung pada apa?"

"Apakah kau bertanya, botol atau gelas?"

Harry mengerang. Si pirang itu mengangguk penuh simpati dan membelainya lagi. Harry menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan tangan anak pirang itu, dan mendapatkan pelototan jahat sebagai balasannya.

"Oke, ayo kita kembali ke asramamu. Dengan asumsi kau masih bisa berdiri."

"Tidak," Draco dengan cepat membantah ide tersebut.

"Dan mengapa tidak?"

"Kau hangat."

"Aku juga kehilangan sirkulasi. Jadi, jika kau tidak keberatan untuk pergi…"

"Tidak!"

Pegangan di leher Harry semakin erat. Harry melototi bocah keras kepala itu. Tatapan Draco menyipit sebagai responnya. Lima menit kemudian, mata Harry berair dan si pirang itu masih menahannya di lantai. _Dan_ lehernya. _Merlin,_ dia adalah seorang pemabuk yang keras kepala!

"Baik!" bentak si Gryffindor. "Kalau begitu kita akan tinggal saja di sini sampai kita mati."

"Hal itu beke'ja untukku." Kata si Slytherin cadel, meletakan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Harry sambil mendesah puas. Harry mengeluarkan suara frustrasi yang mana kemudian ditiru oleh Draco. Empat kali. Setelah itu semuanya kembali tenang.

Untuk sejenak.

**~o~**

"Potter?"

"Apa?" bentak Harry.

"Aku kangen Maximus."

"Siapa?"

"Maximus, dasar jelek... _udik_," bentak si pirang, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Harry. Ini adalah hal yang luar biasa. "_Anjing_ku."

Harry mendengus. Ide bahwa Malfoy memiliki perasaan normal, seperti halnya _manusia_, sedikit menggelikan. Tapi, si pirang itu penuh dengan kejutan malam ini. "Aku yakin kau memiliki fotonya, Malfoy. Di kamarmu. Dimana aku bisa membawamu kesana, sekarang juga jika kau..."

"Dia mati minggu lalu."

Oh. Harry menelan ludah. Ini bukan sesuatu yang telah ia daftarkan untuk dilakukan tahun ini. Tapi suara si pirang itu menjadi seperti isakan. _Oh tidak_. Harry tidak bisa hanya mengabaikannya. Ia tidak terbuat dari batu! Demi Merlin, _anjing_ cowok ini mati. "Um, tenanglah," ia mencoba, menepuk-nepuk kepala si pirang dengan canggung.

Dan hal itu terjadi. Draco meratap, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Harry. Si brunette menggelepar di sekitarnya, berusaha untuk mencoba taktik lain. Ia harus menghentikan tangisan ini. _Apa pun_ untuk menghentikan tangisan!

"Oh, ayolah, Mal-Draco. Jangan menangis. Dengar, aku-aku minta maaf tentang Maximus."

"T-tidak,kau tidak," Draco terus tersedu. Harry merasa ingin mengepalkan tenggorokannya. Ia benar-benar orang yang terburuk di dunia. Seduhan berubah menjadi isak tangis saat Draco mulai menangis lagi di bahunya. _Oh dear __G__od_. "Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku bersumpah," ia bersikeras, tanpa sadar mengencangkan cengkeramannya di sekeliling tubuh si pirang yang gemetar itu. Ia tidak menyadari betapa rampingnya anak pirang itu. Dan dia juga memiliki rambut cantik. _Lembut dan mengkilap,_ Harry tersenyum. Dan dia tampak begitu lucu dan... rentan sekarang. Harry memeluknya lagi, membisikkan kata-kata hiburan. Akhirnya, Draco tampaknya tenang sedikit.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Harry bertanya, menggosok punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

Draco mengangguk, mengusap matanya dan berkedip. Dia tampak menggemaskan. "Aku kedinginan," ujarnya pada Harry, jelas mengharapkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu. Harry akan menggunakan mantra penghangat tapi tampaknya Draco punya rencana lain.

Sebelum Harry bisa memproses apa pun, bibir Draco sudah berada di bibirnya. Ia mencicipi rasa wiski dan peach schnapps – _peach __scnapps_, _yang benar saja?_ – dan Harry tidak peduli. Ia menahan dirinya pada dinding saat si Slytherin melengkungkan dirinya dan memasukan lidahnya dengan bersemangat ke dalam mulut Harry . Si brunette itu mengerang sebagai respon sebelum sisi Gryffindornya yang mulia mengambil alih. Sambil menahan erangan akan lidah spektakuler hasil karya Draco, ia mendorong si pirang menjauh dengan lembut.

"Tidak, Draco," gumamnya, berusaha mengumpulkan semua kekuatan apapun yang tersisa untuk menghentikan ciuman tersebut. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Mengapa tidak?" Draco cemberut, tampak sangat kesal.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku, tapi... kau sedang mabuk."

Draco menyeringai. "Mabuk."

Harry tersenyum denganpenuh kasih sayang dan mengusap pipi yang memerah itu dengan jari-jarinya. "Benar. Jadi, aku tidak bisa benar-benar menciummu, kau tahu. Itu namanya aku mengambil keuntungan."

Draco mengerutkan kening. Ini adalah masalah yang tidak diantisipasinya, namun logika Potter kedengarannya benar. "Jadi jika aku tidak mabuk, kita bisa ciuman?" jelasnya.

Harry harus tertawa pada saat itu. "Tentu saja,"

Si pirang itu mengangkat alisnya. "Setiap saat?"

"Sebanyak yang kau inginkan." Harry meyakinkannya. "Ketika kau tidak mabuk."

Draco bereaksi dengan antusiasme seperti seorang anak berusia empat tahun yang ditawarkan kunci untuk toko permen. "Ayo kita buat ramuan untuk menghilangkan mabuk! Ruangan Snape ada di sebelah ini…"

"_Atau_,"sela Harry, sedikit terkejut. "Kita bisa... menunggu saja di sini. Untuk sementara."

"Baik," kata Draco dan kembali duduk.

Harry tersenyum dan memeluksi pirang itu dengan lebih erat.

**~o~**

Malam ini sangat _menjengkelkan_. Blaise merengut saat ia menyelinap turun ke koridor lain untuk mencari spesies tertentu dari jenis musang. Pansy telah menendangnya keluar dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang kembali tanpa Draco. Ia mencintainya tapi kadang-kadang gadis itu bisa sedikit...

Blaise berhenti. Matanya melebar dan rahangnya jatuh. Dan kemudian ia mundur perlahan-lahan. Tepat di depannya, tidak lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Draco Malfoy dan _Potter_... Potter sedang tidur di bawah patung, memeluk Draco. Kepala Draco terselip di lekukan leher Potter dan lengan si brunette itu yang tersampir di pinggang ramping Draco dengan posesif. Saat Blaise berdebat apakah ia harus pingsan atau tidak, Potter membuka matanya. "Lembut dan mengkilap," gumamnya, sebelum kembali tertidur.

Benar. Tentu saja. Itu adalah dorongan yang Blaise butuhkan untuk menyingkir secepatnya dari sana.

"Jadi, kau menemukannya?" tanya Pansy saat ia kembali memasuki ruang rekreasi Slytherin, masih terguncang.

Si Slytherin itu hanya menganga, matanya masih menerawang. "Mari kita berhenti minum. Jangan pernah minum lagi."

**~o~The End~o~**


End file.
